Things that just, well, happen
by ex-LongLongHair
Summary: Draco. Big party. Cross-dressing. Too much Star Trek DS9. What do you get? A crazy story. So read it, or else!


A/N: Well, I have to admit that the idea for this story isn't completely mine

A/N: Well, I have to admit that the idea for this story isn't completely mine. After watching a bit of Star Trek: DS9 last night, this came to me. Yes, it was inspired by it. I don't remember what the episode was called, but it's the one where Quark gets dressed up as a girl because they're trying to convince this other Ferringhi guy to back their side. Something like that. Never mind, it was all quite hilarious and it got me thinking.

Things that just, well, happen.

'Twas tough times for the Malfoy family. Not only had Lucius lost his position on the Hogwarts board of directors, but they were running short on money. Draco was informed of this by his slightly stupid house-elf, Binky when he arrived at the Malfoy manor.

"What do you mean cutting back on our servants?" Draco asked, turning around to face Binky, after being informed of Binky's inability to produce his hot chocolate immediately, as he always had. "Every one of them is needed!"

"W-w-well, Master said-" Binky stuttered, realising he was out of his depth, and should probably leave the explaining to Lucius.

"I don't care what Father said, you idiot! I want my hot chocolate now!" Draco shouted.

"S-sir, I do not know how." Binky cowered as he said this, afraid that Draco would do something to him, but knowing full well he deserved it.

Draco brandished his wand, waving it about. Finally he remembered how to produce hot chocolate. "_Poculum chocolatum!_" he yelled, his wand pointed at Binky. A mug appeared in Binky's shaking hands.

Binky blinked. "H-h-here sir." He offered the mug to Draco, and ran off to find the head house-elf.

Draco took a sip from the mug. "Hmm." He said, "Needs a little something." He got out his wand again, and waved it at the mug. He took another sip. It still lacked some special ingredient. He reached for the bell, and the door opened.

"That was quick." He mused to himself. "Binky, take this to the kitchens and tell them to make it the usual." He held out his mug, expecting the house-elf to take it.

"I am no servant, Draco." Lucius' cold voice sounded.

"Father!" Draco jumped and spun around to face him. "I'm sorry, but that house-elf is misbehaving badly."

"Oh?" Lucius was slightly amused.

"He won't get me my hot chocolate!" Draco said petulantly.

"Hot chocolate? I thought you favoured brandy." Lucius was mildly surprised. "But forget about that for a moment. A business associate is coming tomorrow, and I need a hostess. Your mother, as you know, is unwell."

"What does that have to do with me?" Draco said, surprised at this news, and curious.

"You will find one for me."

"Where?"

"Just find one!" Lucius said, getting angry. He walked out of the room, and the door closed behind him.

"Find a hostess, hey? I'll find you a bloody hostess!" Draco said to the door. Binky still hadn't appeared yet, and Draco needed the drink. Then he recalled that he hadn't rung the bell, and did so.

Little footsteps could be heard, running down the hallway. The door opened.

"Yes sir?" the house-elf said.

"Get me my usual." Draco told him, and sat down at his desk.

"Yes sir!" the house-elf ran off, eager to do Draco's bidding. Obviously, he was a new one.

"And Father says he's cutting down on staff." He muttered. Draco's mind wandered for a moment, then he remembered his father's command: find a replacement hostess for his mother. Fleetingly, he wondered what exactly had happened to her.

Draco got up and went to the door. To her bedroom, or to the living room? Draco decided that his mother's bedroom would be a likely place to find her. So he bent his steps in that direction.

As he drew closer to his mother's room, he could hear screams and gasps. He also heard swearing. A lot of swearing. And coming from his mother, which was quite unusual. Mostly, it was his father that swore. Draco had picked up many useful words from him. Draco crept to the door. He turned the handle slowly, and opened the door a crack. It gave a tiny squeak, and Draco winced.

"Why the hell did he do this to me!" Narcissa screamed, "I could kill him for this, the ugly brute!"

Draco opened the door further. He peered around, and found his mother on the bed. She was fat. Really, it looked as though she was pregnant. And then Draco realised his mother was in labour. After 16 years, his mother was having a baby?

Draco closed the door, not wanting to know more. He walked slowly back to his room, deep in thought.

***

Draco woke up with a sense of dread. Something he had forgotten to do…something that was important to his father…did he forget to hide the empty liquor bottles last night? Nah, he hadn't drunk nearly anything last night. Was it his school report? Nope, he had done very well this year-except in transfiguration. Something to do with Father's business…yes, that was it. He had to find someone to host tonight's dinner, or whatever it was. His mother had a baby. He had a little brother or sister. What had happened during the ten months he had been away at school? Draco decided it was too early in the morning to think about all that. He just wanted some strong coffee and a croissant or two.

"Binky!" he yelled, exercising his lungs. The little house-elf came running.

"Yes sir?" Binky said eagerly.

"Breakfast. Now." Draco told him, while he went through his wardrobe. On finding his favourite black robes missing-the ones with the tight-fitting sleeves with points, and the nice embroidery around the hems, he rung the bell. Another house-elf came running.

"Yes sir?" It said.

"Are you new?" Draco looked at it closely, "I don't remember you."

"Oh no, sir. Kinky has been here for many years, working for the Master."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Kinky?"

"My mother had run out of names for all of us." Kinky explained. "What would you like, Master Malfoy?"

"Find my favourite robes." Draco commanded.

"The pretty ones?" Kinky looked eagerly at Draco. "They are very nice."

"Yes, the-" Draco made a face, "-pretty ones."

"Straight away, sir." Kinky ran off in the direction of the laundry.

Binky came back with Draco's breakfast soon after. As he sat down to some very buttery croissants, his mind drifted back to finding a hostess. At first he thought of the canary & magenta pages. Leaving greasy fingerprints all over the brightly coloured book, he flicked to 'Replacement mothers'. Finding the largest and most eye-catching ad, he got up and chucked some powder on the fire. "Most Motherly Replacements" he said, and a person's head appeared in the fireplace.

"Hello there. What may I do for you, son?" a lady with grey curly hair said kindly.

"Uh-well, I need a hostess for my father's dinner party tonight." Draco said, uncertain about what he was getting himself into.

"Oh." The lady's face closed and turned into a mask. "I'm sorry, I can't help you." She said automatically. "Goodbye." Her head disappeared.

"Damn!" Draco swore, and went back to perusing the canary & magenta pages. Obviously they were thinking _motherly_ mother replacements. He needed someone with a bit more…sophistication. Under 'hostess', there were several promising looking advertisements. Draco contacted all of them, but they were all out-apparently, with the end of the school year, there was a surge in the number of parties that needed hostess-type people. Draco sighed. Then he owled his friends-Crabbe and Goyle. Perhaps their mothers would agree to be a stand in hostess. But no, they were coming as the wives of their husbands, who were also coming to this party that his father was holding.

Draco's thoughts drifted back to his classmates. He thought of all the girls…some looked quite old. Would they do? But what were their names? Pansy Parkinson just didn't look right; furthermore, she had a bad case of acne. Millicent Bulstrode was a definite no-no. He thought of the Gryffindors, and how they all looked rather fetching-he would have asked some of them out, but they were Gryffindors. Still, Father didn't have to know. Hermione Granger, in particular, looked the part. Draco wrote a short message to her, and sent it off before he was too disgusted with himself.

"What the hell am I doing?" he said.

***

Hermione heard a tapping on the window. She sighed. It was the third time this morning she was interrupted from reading War and Peace. It was so annoying-every time she got to something interesting, someone or something interrupted her. She opened the window, and a huge, grey owl flew in.

Hermione untied the message from its leg. It pecked her softly. "Oh, okay then." She said, and pulled a Mars Bar out of her pocket. Ripping off the wrapper, she fed it to the owl. It hooted softly, but made no sign of flying off again.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Waiting for an answer?" she said, and the owl bobbed its head, as if in reply. She broke the seal on the parchment, not noticing there was a snake on it, and read what was inside.

Miss Granger,

Unfortunate as this is, my father has commanded me to find a suitable lady to host his latest business function. I do not wish to associate with you, but, seeing as this is one of my last choices, it is necessary. The function is to be held tonight, and you will be required to be here at 5:30 to serve cocktails.

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy.

Hermione gaped. What was Malfoy thinking, bossing her around like this. And he _expected_ her to go. She was one of his last choices. He didn't even want to be associate with her. Well, stuff him. She wasn't going. No way, Jose. Anyway, the finale of Voyager was on tonight.

"Well that's that." She said to herself, finding some blood-red ink and a slightly stuffed up quill. In big, blobby letters, she wrote 'NO WAY' on top of his neatly written letter. She melted the wax seal with a match, and stamped it with her seal-a cat.

Hermione tied the letter back onto the owl and gave it a pat. "Now, off you go, sweetie." She said, and it flew out the window. After watching it fly off, she turned back to her book, and lost herself in it, completely forgetting about the letter from Draco Malfoy.

***

The owl flew in and landed softly on the perch next to Draco's desk. He noted the smears of chocolate and caramel around her mouth.

"Has that mudblood been feeding you, Cornelia?" he asked. The owl hooted something that curiously sounded like 'maybe'. Draco untied the parchment from her leg. He noted that the image on the seal was a cat. _How interesting_. He thought to himself. But reading the reply on the inside put him out of his 'good' mood.

"HOW CAN SHE TELL ME 'NO WAY'?" he yelled. "I-I-I STOOP TO HER LEVEL, AND SHE DOESN'T ACCEPT MY KIND OFFER?" he screamed, bringing Binky running.

"Is anything the matter, sir?" the house-elf inquired.

"YES! I'M EXTREMELY ANNOYED! NOW GO AWAY!" Draco yelled.

"Oh, yes sir!" Binky bowed and walked out backwards, closing the door softly behind him.

Draco calmed down after downing a few shots of brandy. "Okay." He said to himself. "How do I get a hostess?" He glanced at the canary & magenta pages, and read their tagline. "Let your fingers do the walking. Hah!" he snorted. "Like it works!"

After an hour of thinking, he finally gave up and called for lunch. Instead of Binky, Kinky came running with the fettuccine carbonara, the glass of white and the crusty bread.

"How to solve this problem?" he mused to himself as he sat down. Kinky put the tray down.

"How to solve what?" Kinky asked, aware what this single question could do to his employment in the Malfoy manor.

"How to find a hostess for Father's business gathering tonight." Draco answered without thinking.

"Ah, yes. Missus is in bed with her new baby girl beside her. She will not be able to come tonight." Kinky nodded with importance.

"She had a girl? I have a sister?" Draco said sharply.

"Oh yes. A pretty little thing." Kinky nodded happily. "You have tried the canary & magenta pages?" he asked.

"What? Oh, yes. I couldn't find anyone." Draco said, thinking about his sister and how she'd be like.

"Well, then may Kinky suggest someone?" Kinky said, huge eyes sparkling.

"Who? Do you know someone?" Draco said, eager to see whom Kinky would suggest.

"Yourself." Kinky said, smiling widely.

"Myself?" Draco said, puzzled. "I'm not a girl." He said.

"But you can act like one." Kinky said, jumping up and down with glee.

"I can?" Draco said, confused.

"Really, you're already halfway there." Kinky said, pointing to Draco's hair. Over the past year at school, he had grown it long. It could now be tied back in a ponytail, which was how Draco wore it normally.

"Yes…but don't I need a…chest?" Draco could think of nothing else.

"Oh, that is nothing. Kinky has done it many times!" Kinky said, bouncing up and down. "It's fun." He added, confidingly.

"Right…" Draco said doubtfully. "So…do I need my spell books?" he asked, hoping he wouldn't have to drag them out of his trunk.

"Nope. The spell is easy. All you have to say is _mamillarum_, and point your wand at your chest. And you'll need new robes as well." Kinky added.

"New robes?" Draco said, thrilled at the idea of going shopping.

"Yes. Mail order should be fine." Kinky said.

"Okay then. Would you mind excusing me for a moment?" Draco said, and walked into his ensuite.

***

Draco definitely couldn't believe what he was doing‑cross-dressing for his father. _What would everyone at school say if they knew?_ He thought to himself. He shook his head. They wouldn't know. Nobody had to know.

One hour ago, he had grown himself some breasts. They were big, but not too big. He had a good cleavage now-no need for push-up bras, and he couldn't keep his eyes off them. Now he was leafing through various dress robes mail order catalogues, looking for the perfect dress. Kinky was helping him greatly.

Draco examined the page. The witch in it was twirling around, so he could see all of the dress. It was very pretty- a midnight blue low-cut tight dress, with another layer of glittering transparent stuff over it. It had very, very high slits, which was practical-Draco couldn't envisage anyone walking in it otherwise. He read the price tag-only 50 Galleons, and it came with matching shoes. It would do. He'd borrow some of his mother's diamonds, and it would look fine. Quickly, Draco filled out the order form, and sent it off with Cordelia. Hopefully it would arrive soon.

***

With only two hours left, Draco was getting nervous. What should he call himself? Should he wax or shave? How should he wear his hair? It was nearly too much for him to handle.

"Kinky has a good name for Master-uh, Mistress Malfoy." Kinky said, letting in Cordelia with the package.

"What?" Draco said, hoping it wasn't half as bad as the twenty-six other names Kinky had come up with.

"Portia." Kinky said proudly.

"Well, it's definitely better than Elizabeth, Jane, Mary, Catherine and Lydia, along with the twenty-one others." Draco said dryly. "It will do." He sighed. Well, that was one question out of the way. "Now, Kinky, should I wax or shave?" he asked the house-elf.

"Magic, sir, uh, madam, is always better." Kinky said knowledgeably.

"And what is this spell?" Draco asked.

"Deradere." Kinky said. 

"Okay then. Draco took off his robes, and aimed his wand at his legs, which looked hairless. "_Deradere!_" he said, and to his surprise, nothing happened. Draco looked up at Kinky.

"Sir is already hairless." Kinky said, stating what he thought was the obvious.

"Okay then. I'll need perfume…Get me some of that stuff…Dumgrop, I think it was called." Draco said. "And how should I wear my hair?" he added.

"Any way you want, master-uh, mistress." Kinky said.

"Would you stop it with the girl thing already? I only have a lovely pair of knockers on me-I'm not a girl." Draco said, a trifle annoyed.

"Okay, master." Kinky said, going to get Draco's perfume.

***

Draco had dressed himself in the dress-it fit perfectly. His mother's diamonds looked particularly good, and his hair was all smooth and drawn back in a knot. He put on some lipstick, some eye shadow, and a tinsy bit of blush. He looked at himself in the mirror-and liked what he saw. He was pretty. He was feminine. He was a girl.

"Arrgh!" he yelped, jumping in fright. He didn't want to be a girl!

"Master looks stunning tonight." Kinky said reverently. "But you need to be changing your voice. It is too deep."

Draco frowned at himself. "I suppose you're right, Kinky. And I suppose you know how to do that as well?" He said, looking hopefully at the house-elf.

"Yes, master, I do! Acutus!" Kinky said, beaming at his master.

"Okay then. Good bye, voice." Draco said. "_Acutus!_" he said, pointing his wand at his throat. A purple beam of light surrounded his neck, and he felt his vocal chords tighten.

"Uh, how do I sound?" Draco said, now definitely a soprano.

"Like a girl!" Kinky said.

"Umm…Good." Draco said. He glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 5:15. "I'd better go, Kinky. Thanks for your help." He waved at Kinky, and wobbled down the hall on his high heels.

***

"Uh, hello Mr Malfoy. Draco sent me?" Draco said, his voice squeaky, even though it was supposed to be high-pitched.

"Hello, my dear. And what might your name be?" Lucius said, taking Draco's hand and kissing it.

"Portia, Mr Malfoy." Draco said nervously.

"Portia? Portia who? And please call me Lucius." Lucius said charmingly.

"Portia…Moulinmerde." Draco said, dragging up two of the few words he knew of French.

"Quite interesting." Lucius said.

"Uh…yes." Draco said, hoping his father didn't know what he such said.

"Well, my dear, we must get down to work. You see, tonight I will be hosting a goodbye party for myself, seeing as no one will do it for me. But the invitations came from my wife. This is supposed to be a surprise for me. Unfortunately, my wife is…indisposed. That is why I need you." Lucius explained.

"I…see." Draco said. Really, his father was worse than he thought.

"So, from 5:30 until 6:30 you will be serving cocktails and greeting guests. Do not worry about not knowing anyone, I will give you a list with photographs, and you will memorise them instantly with the help of a little magic. At 6:30, dinner will be served. You understand, this is a 13-course dinner. It is expected it will go on until 8:30 or 9 o'clock. Then, the band will be unveiled, and there will be dancing until the last guest leaves. Is that clear?" Lucius said.

"Clear as can be." Draco said, slightly unsure about what was going on.

"Okay. I'll show you where to go now." Lucius took Draco by the elbow, and led him through the double doors.

***

Draco sat down, trying to be graceful. He had just spent the last hour serving cocktails and greeting everyone. It was quite tiring, especially with those damn high heels on. He was really hungry now, and was eager to start dinner.

As the first course was served, he turned to the person next to him. It astonished Draco greatly to discover that it was Harry Potter. What Harry Potter was doing at Lucius Malfoy's farewell party was quite above him. Draco had apparently missed him on the guest list. Then he saw Dumbledore next to him. That would be it-Potter following Dumbledore like a lost dog.

***

"So…Miss Moulinmerde. How are you?" Harry said, nearly choking over her last name. Really, it was quite ridiculous. She was so beautiful…silver blonde hair, just like…Draco Malfoy. Harry fleetingly wondered where Draco was; this was, after all, the Malfoy mansion.

"Uh, quite good, Mr Potter. And yourself?" Draco asked.

"Very well. Actually, coming here at first didn't sound like a good idea. But when I saw you, well…" Harry trailed off. He smiled.

Draco blushed and batted his eyelashes. _Ow_. He thought. _How do those girls keep it up?_ "Oh, Mr Potter, you're too kind." He smiled.

"Please, call me Harry." Harry said, pleased at the progress he was making-much quicker than with Cho.

"Only if you'll call me Portia." Draco smiled sweetly.

"Very well, Portia. Don't you think this steak is delicious?" Harry said, chomping on a large hunk with his mouth open.

"Why, yes." Draco said, inwardly cringing every time Harry chewed the piece of meat. How on earth could he stand the night sitting next to him?

***

Draco sighed in relief. Finally, at 9:15, he would be able to escape from Harry Potter. Draco didn't realise how much Harry had changed since he saw him back in 91. Before, he never had any reason-or any chance to look at Harry closely. Now, after a full 2 and 3 quarters of an hour sitting next to him, he had figured out why every girl in the school was after Harry Potter.

"Would you care to dance, Portia?" Harry inquired hopefully.

"What? Oh, of course." Draco replied, smiling, reminded of back in fourth year, when Harry said he didn't dance.

Harry led Portia out onto the dance floor. Surprisingly, Harry was a good dancer.

After about fifteen minutes, Portia excused herself, saying she needed to 'go freshen up'. Harry let her go willingly, knowing she'd be back soon.

***

Mad-eye Moody walked up to Harry. "Having fun, young Harry?" he asked.

"What?" Harry said, his eyes fixed on some distant point. "Oh, yes, I am. That girl, Portia Moulinmerde is quite charming."

"Who?" Mad-eye Moody said.

"Portia. The hostess. With the silver blonde hair and blue-grey eyes, in the blue dress." Harry sighed.

"What?" Mad-eye Moody said, confused.

"You know, she was sitting next to me at dinner?" Harry said impatiently. It appeared that old Mad-eye's memory was going.

"You were sitting between that Malfoy pup and Dumbledore, Harry. What are you talking about?"

"Draco Malfoy? He isn't here." Harry said.

"Of course, his hair was all coiffed up, and he was wearing girl's dress robes." Mad-eye said, chuckling as he remembered.

"But-but…" Harry trailed off, trying to arrange his thoughts in his mind.

Draco overheard Mad-eye and Harry from a distance. At first, he couldn't make out what they were saying. But as he came closer, on the pretext of giving them some after-dinner mints, he heard them talking about Portia.

"…not really her, Harry."

"It can't be! She was so nice!" Draco heard Harry.

_Uh oh, danger. Red alert, red alert!_ Draco thought to himself. Dropping the mints, he walked straight up to Harry.

"Hello Harry, Mad-eye." He purred, putting an arm around Harry.

"Hello, Master Malfoy." Mad-eye nodded, "I'm afraid you'll have to excuse me." He wandered off, leaving Harry and 'Portia' together.

Draco's face went pale.

"What did he call you, Portia?" Harry said.

"H-he called me Draco." Draco said.

"And why might that be?" Harry said, beginning to be a little suspicious.

"I have no idea, Harry." Draco thought it was time he had better take some action. He turned to face Harry full on, and kissed him.

After several seconds, Draco couldn't take it anymore, and he pulled away.

"Wow, Portia." Harry said, breathless.

"Oh, Harry." Draco said, deciding that the best course of action was to keep up the charade, no matter how repulsive even pretending to fall in love with his archenemy was.

Mad-eye Moody appeared beside them again. To him, it was utterly disgusting-Harry Potter playing tonsil hockey with Draco Malfoy. He decided it was in all of their best interests to alert Harry to this fact.

"Ahem. Harry, you are kissing Draco Malfoy." Mad-eye said.

"Nonsense, Mad-eye. This is Portia." Harry resumed kissing Portia/Draco, not caring who saw.

"Harry. You are not kissing a girl. You are kissing Draco Malfoy and it's absolutely disgusting!" Mad-eye shouted, as the entire population of the hall turned to look at them.

***

Lucius heard something about Draco and Harry. To hear their names mentioned in the same sentence was quite alarming, and he turned around to see who had said it. It turned out to be Mad-eye Moody.

Next to Mad-eye Moody, he could see…Portia and a black haired boy with glasses-he wasn't sure who it was, but they were kissing…Lucius twigged, and realised that that boy was Harry Potter. POTTER? AND HIS HOSTESS? Lucius roared and charged over to them.

"Portia! You will stop this immediately!" Lucius yelled.

"What, Father? Oh, yes." Draco said vaguely. He was just beginning to enjoy this. 

"I'm sorry, Portia. What did you say?" Lucius looked closely at Portia, who was still standing in Harry's embrace.

"What? Nothing. Nothing at all." Draco realised his slip, and tried to hide it.

"See?" Mad-eye said triumphantly, "He is Draco Malfoy. And Lucius is his father!"

"What?" Harry yelped, and jumped a metre into the air, releasing Portia or Draco or whoever it was.

"Unless…" Mad-eye trailed off thoughtfully. When he realised everyone was staring at him, he said "Never mind."

"Draco? Is that you?" Lucius said, suspiciously.

"Umm…" Draco looked around, trying to find a means of escape. "Er-yes." He flushed bright red, but didn't make a move.

"Look at me, um…Draco." Lucius put his hands firmly on Draco's shoulders. Draco looked up at him, fearfully.

"This is an outrage. How can you do this to me? Everyone will remember me as the guy with the cross-dressing son!" Lucius shook Draco.

"I-I'm sorry, Father. I couldn't find anybody else." Draco said.

"Not even some stupid Muggle? Not even a mudblood?" Lucius shook Draco harder, unaware of the even bigger than before scene that he was causing.

"Well, I tried the Granger girl but-" Draco said.

Harry, still listening, moved closer. "Hermione?" he said, wondering briefly if the same thing would've happened had Hermione been hostess.

"Yes-Hermione." Draco ground out, still in the clutches of his father. "Father-people are staring." He added, noticing the many pairs of eyes fixed on them.

"Oh. Right. Well, Draco, go to your room-now!" Lucius ordered. He turned around to face everybody else. "Well, there's nothing here for you to be gawking at!" he yelled. "Now go home, before I call the hit wizards!" and he glared menacingly.

People stopped staring, and slowly filed out the door, talking in hushed voices. Soon, Dumbledore, Mad-eye Moody, Harry and Lucius Malfoy were the only people left.

"Well, Mr Malfoy, tonight was very entertaining. Thank you for your hospitality." Dumbledore said jovially.

"You're…welcome." Lucius said.

"Now come, Harry, Mad-eye, we must be leaving. Goodbye!" Dumbledore said, and apparated, leaving Harry to find his broomstick and Mad-eye to apparate as well.

***

Draco was feeling…well; there was no other way to put it- scared. He didn't know what his father would do after finding out about the cross-dressing. A knock sounded on the door. Draco jumped. "C-come in." he said hesitantly, hoping it wasn't his father.

Lucius stood in the doorway. "Oh good." He smiled. "You haven't changed yourself back, I see."

Draco swallowed, unable to speak.

"Now, my son. Or should I say, daughter? I will teach you a lesson. Come with me." Lucius turned and walked down the hallway.

Draco stood stock still, not moving a muscle. _What was he in for?_

"Don't worry, Draco. We'll have fun." Lucius said, sensing Draco's apprehension. "Now come with me."

Draco decided that it was in his best interests to follow. So he followed Lucius down the hall, dressed as Portia Moulinmerde.

A/N: Well, was it good? I won't write a sequel-I'll leave your imaginations to that. Please review, comments (whether they are positive or negative) are appreciated.

And if anyone wants to tell me exactly what Portia's last name means, feel free. (I already know, but hey, why not?)


End file.
